


屋顶告白大会

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	屋顶告白大会

·一个奇奇怪怪还短小的饼子，同样是聘礼  
·白首偕老不是刀，对吧

（1）  
我最亲爱的孩子： 

可能看到这封信的时候我已经离开了，请你不要哭。在你お父さん走后的每一天我都在盼望着这个日子，现在我和他在那边过的一定很幸福，也希望你能走出来好好的过自己的日子。 

我是前几日才在你房间看到那些合影，那个女孩子也真的是个大美人呢，不怪我的小公主会喜欢她。可惜我还没有等到你和我坦白，是还没有做好准备吗？ 

这是两段录像。是我和你お父さん很珍贵的宝物。当初是通过这些我们两个才走到一起的，有的时候将藏在心里的事情大声说出来也不失为一个好的选择。 

我希望你看完这些能够勇敢的把那份爱说出口，事后不管是成功也好失败也好，都是人生中很宝贵的经历。 

爱你的爸爸 

抹着眼泪，少女的眼眶已经哭的发肿。她找来和老式录像带相匹配的播放器，拿出那个贴着“1”的带子放了进去。 

视频是关于一个很古老的综艺，他看见小的时候的お父さん留着小蘑菇头，一脸局促不安的绑着安全绳站在天台。而楼下那些与他年龄相仿的孩子站在操场上给他加油，吵吵闹闹的让年幼的お父さん更加紧张。 

她手握着那封信，打开全息连通器，也顺利的进入到了那个场景。 

她和一帮小孩子们一起站在操场上看着天台上的お父さん，没人能看见她，她只是一个来自未来的旁观者。而她身边站着的孩子，她一下就认出来了。 

是爸爸。 

（2） 

羽生结弦，7岁，现在站在天台上心砰砰的跳，最终在众人的目光下还是开了口。 

“我有一个最好最好的朋友！他是我的邻居，是我见过的最可爱的人！” 

下面的人群开始沸腾，而金博洋却没有什么表情波动，小小的人儿和大人似的，静静地看着天台上的小哥哥，抿着嘴不说话。 

“可是他两周之后就要去别的国家了！我……”羽生哽咽了一下，再一次大吼出声，“我非常舍不得他！没有人和我一起去吃刨冰了！” 

听到这里金博洋的眼神才从平静无波变为不可置信，他大张着嘴，仿佛想要出言阻止，却还是忍住了没有说出口。 

泪水在眼眶里打转，他已经连天台上的人影都看不清了，只能听见骤然安静的人群和天台上最后一句震耳欲聋的呐喊：

“金博洋！请别忘记我呀！就算去了中国也不要不和我联络！” 

终于说出了心里话，羽生结弦把手放在起伏的胸前大口大口喘着气，两位mc上前来搂着他的肩膀给他打气，而他却只盯着人群中那个最白的小团子。而此时所有人都将目光转向了金博洋—— 

“你才是！不要忘记我啊！” 

说出这句话后他就忍不住哭了，妈妈曾经跟他说他是男子汉不能轻易掉眼泪，可是羽生哥哥那么坚强的人也哭了，他像是冥冥之中得到了什么许可，泪腺就像开闸的水渠一样再也停不下来。肉乎乎的小手捂在脸上，他在身边同学的安慰下总算没有太过失态。 

“不要哭啊！你这样我也会忍不住哭的！”台上的人又开始带着颤音向他说话了，于是金博洋气愤的抹了一把泪，冲着天台上的人大吼到： 

“明明你早就哭了！才不是我的错！” 

“就是博洋的错！你说好下个月会和我去烟花大会！骗人！” 

看着两个莫名其妙开始扯着嗓子吵架的两个人，旁观的女孩细细的端详着幼年的爸爸，也忍不住想要伸手抱一抱，可惜全息影像并不能做到这一点。看着自己透明的、穿过爸爸的身体却无法触碰的手，她也没有忍住，痛哭失声。 

“爸爸……我好想你……” 

（3） 

她擦了擦眼泪，换上了第二张录像带。 

这一回，她仍旧站在操场上。天台上的人……她眯起了有些近视的双眼，认出了那是已经长成一个大男孩的爸爸。 

身边站着的不出所料，是她的お父さん。此时的父亲已经褪去了稚气的模样，这样近距离观察才能赞同父亲偶尔会轻描淡写说起来他年轻时受欢迎的程度很高的事实。 

看着お父さん紧锁眉头，她也禁不住全身上下绷的死死的，注视着天台上呼吸平稳的爸爸。 

（4） 

金博洋，16岁，现在处在人生的转折点却不自知。 

“我是中国人，小的时候曾经在这里居住，现在回到日本读书已经三年了！” 

暂时还没有搞清楚状况的同学们一脸茫然，都静静的听着金博洋说话。 

“我来到这里，喜欢上了一个人。” 

人群中仿佛是水里被扔了一块钠炸了起来。大家都纷纷开始起哄，要他说出是谁，而一帮暗恋这个笑起来有虎牙、还有白又嫩的小男生的妹子们都开始纷纷祈祷，祈祷自己就是那个幸运的小朋友。 

而此时的羽生脸倒是黑的不行，紧紧攥住双拳的他死死的盯上了天台上的小人儿，仿佛下一秒他就会跑上去扛着金博洋跑掉一样。 

金博洋看着轰动的群众，突然感到有一丝丝后悔，他开始冒汗，可还是尽力地维持镇定说出他想说的话，声音却已经开始颤抖。 

“他是个特别温柔的人！也很帅气！是个大学霸！” 

日语里的他和她并不是一个读音，接收到这个信息的同学们炸的更厉害了。一个个蹦得老高开始起哄： 

“说出来！我们博洋喜欢谁啊！”  
“博洋好样的！”  
“我们单方面失恋了也支持你！” 

羽生有些疑惑的看着金博洋，他并不知道除了自己以外金博洋还与哪个男生到了可以在浴室里赤裸相见的地步。而心里那股隐秘的欲望开始叫嚣，他突然开始期盼着听到金博洋的告白对象了。 

意外的得到了相当正面的反馈，金博洋有些微妙的挑了挑眉，可是一时半会儿还是没有想说出是谁的意思，只是继续讲述着他的故事。 

“我在6岁的时候就认识他了！离开日本的时候，他也上了这个节目，和我告别！” 

一双眼睛瞪的老大，羽生结弦怎么也想不到金博洋已经发现了这个事实。他曾经觉得几经波折到底丧失了联络方式的他们再也不会遇见了，可是上天仍然仁慈的赐予他重逢的机会。 

他以为金博洋什么都不记得了，可是金博洋现在站在天台上，告诉他不但他什么都记得—— 

现在还要向他表白。 

这个认知让他激动的脸颊通红，本以为这份感情永远都得不到回应，现在却直接被盖了章。饶是他再定力过人也扛不住这一暴击。 

“羽生结弦！我小时候邻居家的哥哥！现在是我的学长！你——”深吸了一口气，金博洋努力用他最大的音量来抗衡已经发疯的人潮，“你喜欢我吗！” 

已经疯癫的男孩女孩都开始的推搡着羽生让他表态，还带着激动的笑。出乎他们意料的，是羽生不但没有厌恶的表情，甚至也挂着微笑。正当看到这一切的女孩子们开始祈祷她们今天不要双重失恋，就被现实好好的打了脸。 

“我！也最喜欢天天了！从你来学校的第一天开始！我就喜欢你！” 

“你骗子！小的时候不喜欢我吗！” 

“小的时候的喜欢是想和你一起玩的喜欢！”羽生在众人的起哄下也跑上了天台，金博洋回身望去，看着那个一如既往温润如玉的少年挂着初遇时一般温暖的笑容，喊出了他会记住一辈子的告白。 

“现在的喜欢是想和你在一起的喜欢！” 

看着从天台上牵着手下来的两个人，一旁看着一切的女孩努力把泪水憋回去，退出了全息模式。 

お父さん走的比爸爸早，她一辈子都忘不了在医院里的那个场景。两个皱纹已经爬到了脸上的人像年轻时那样浅浅的亲吻着彼此，那个笑容和影像里他们告白成功时的笑容没有丝毫分别。 

她打开手机，拨出那个她已经记得刻骨铭心的电话号码：“是我，咱们能约一个时间见面吗，我有重要的事情想和你说。”


End file.
